Being Sick Ain't Fun
by Pricat
Summary: Sam comes down with an illness he had before as a child which is pretty nasty, but with Jean and the others to help, he'll pull through
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was somethig I came up as I sometimes have this daydream where Sam was sick and needed Jean's help to get better and this was born, but it's not slash as I don't see them like that but more like brothers.**

**In this story, Sam gets an nasty sickness he had once as a child but Jean will help him.**

**I love those two dork-dorks.**

* * *

Sam wasn't feeling great and had been feeling rotten most of the week after a massive water fight that the Mini Eagles and Sneaker had started but it had started as sneezes, then coughs, and hot and cold among other things but had been hiding it from the others.

"Sam, you don't look too good, are you sick?" Scooter asked.

"I-I'm fine, please don't worry." he said falling to his knees, making him worry phoning Jean.

"I can still perform." Sam protested coughing but Kermit was worried seeing Jean but the French male was hugging Sam hearing him softly whimper.

"Ah!

Poor Sam, he needs a doctor!" he said as he was cradling the sickly eagle in his arms feeling him burn up.

"How long have you been like this, Sam?" Kermit asked.

"A few days after the water fight the kids had." he admitted.

"Sam!

How can we help, if you don't tell!" Kermit said.

"I'm a big eagle, I can handle myself..." he said passing out.

Jean was taking him to the doctor but Kermit and Tne others hoped Sam was okay, seeing Sneaker and Tne Mini Eagles as the Mini Eagles were concerned.

"Your Dad isn't well but Jean is helping him." Kermit told them.

The Mini Eagles were hoping their Dad was okay as they were getting ready for bed and Jay too but hoped his uncle was okay.

Benny and Chia knew Sam had been sick like this before as a child but would get better.

* * *

"So, it's a bug he's had before?" Jean asked the doctor as he had a sleeping Sam in his arms.

"Yes but he needs strong medicine, rest but love." the doctor replied as he was the doctor who took care of the Muppets when they were sick.

"Hm I can do that, but he thinks he can take care of himself." Jean said.

The doctor gave him a long prescription but was leaving with Sam slumped over him, softly snoring, coughing which broke his heart.

"We'll get you better in no time." he thought going to his house but placed Sam on Tne couch and humming to himself, getting a phone call from Kermit.

He was explaining but hung up hearing Sam whimper opening his eyes and scared but relieved he was with Jean.

"You're really sick Sammy.

But I'll help you." he said.

"I know you will Jeannie as we're friends, and everybody's worried huh?" he said coughing as he was on the couch beside his best friend.

"Of course I would.

How come you didn't tell the others you got sick, after that water fight the kids had?" Jean told him giving him warm tea.

"I thought they wouldn't help, as they find me annoying so I thought I could handle it but it's something bad, right?" Sam replied softly.

"Yes it's something that made you sick before, when you were a kid.

But we'll help you get better." he said seeing the blue feathered eagle male get sleepy resting his head on Jean's shoulder but Jean hoped he'd be okay.


	2. Getting Him Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people enjoy the feels lol**

**Samy is getting more sick despite the medicine and has to go to Eagle Mountain sanctuary where he went when he had this as a child, but Jean is pretty worried.**

**I love this story as it's making the brotherly bond Jean and Sam have stronger.**

* * *

The next morning, Jean was awake hearing coughing as it was Sam knowing that he was getting worse making him worry but was getting him juice as it would help him but was seeing him drink as he was feeling out of it.

"You shouldn't worry but if it gets worse, we have to take him to Eagle Mountain as it was where we took him there when he got like this as a child." Chia, Sam's mother told Jesn as he was worried.

"I care about him a lot, but I just want him to get better." Jean said.

"Understandable." Benny said.

They heard their son talk feverishly making Benny and Chia sigh as they saw feathers on the couch and it wasn't moulting time making them sigh.

"We have to take him to Eagle Mountain, as they will help." Chia said as Jean nodded.

They were getting Sam up but Jean was letting his best friend lean on him as his parents were helping him pack and were getting in Sam's car as Jean was driving but was worried because Sam was his friend.

They arrived at Eagle Mountain Sanctuary which was far away from LA but were seeing it was a place for eagles to rest and recover as the nurses were taking his best friend right away, and was worried.

"You should go and rest but we'll alert you, if anything happens." Benny told Jean.

He hugged them as he was leaving but was hoping that his best friend would get better.

* * *

"So, Sam's in Eagle Mountain Sanctuary, because he got worse?" Kermit asked Jean.

"Yes but worried about him, as he doesn't look good." Jean told him softly.

The amphibian understood as he knew how Jean cared about Sam and were understanding as he was drinking coffee unaware that Sneaker was listening as he was knowing that she would tell the Mini Eagles and they were pretty worried about their father.

"You can't tell them okay, as it would upset them." Kermit told her.

"I know." she said as she left them.

Jean sighed as he knew the little one was just being herself, and was checking his cellphone seeing Chia had texted him saying that Sam was staying there making him anxious as he needed to go see him, as they understood.

"Tell him that we miss hij, and want him to get better." they said.

"Yoi're not the only one who wishes that guys." he replied.

He was leaving but was quiet as rain poured reflecting his mood as he arrived at Eagle Mountain but was cursing in French as he knew his friend didn't deserve this.

"Jean, you okay man?" he heard Benny, Sam's father asked.

Jean wondered why tbe eagle male was out here in the pouring rain understanding the weather reflected their moods about the situation.

"He'll pull through, he's very strong willed, he always was as a child." Benny told him.

Jean realised he was talking about Sam and curious to hear what his best friend was like as a child.

"Really, he was the type that had tantrums?" he asked, a half smile crossed his face.

"Yep, as Chia and I believe in free expression and that kids shouldn't be stlified so Sam scared a lot of teachers with his energy and antics." tbe eagle male told him.

"Wow... He changed since then.

Yeah he'll pull through, if he helped bring the world's most dangerous frog down, this sickness is a cake walk!" Jean said as Benny's eyes widened.

"Woah man, we have to wait and see!

But it's good you have faith in him, he needs it." he said.

"Guys, what're you doing out in the rain?" they heard Chia ask making them jump.

"We were just chatting, Chia!

Sam is probably asleep, so it'll be okay." Benny assured his wife.

Jean followed them inside and to the room where his best friend was, in bed hearing soft snores making him relieved as he had faith in him, that he would recover and hopefully before the Fourth of July, his favourite holiday.


	3. Cheering Them Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but Jean along with Sam's parents are worried about Sam but his kids help cheer them up plus Sam has to get an operation.**

* * *

That night, Benny, Chia and Jean were at Eagle Mountain but keeping watch over Sam as the doctors said it would get worse before it got better making Jesn worry, because he cared about his best friend plus knew Jay and the Mini Eagles missed him, as it was his turn to watch him.

"H-Hey Jean, how're things going, with the others?

Especially the Mimi Eagles?" he said softly coughing trying to get out, but fell.

"Sammy they need you but you have to get better first, but I know you'll pull through as you're pretty tough." he said.

"Yeah but I hate it here, and lonely when you guys aren't here." he said coughing as Jean massaged his back.

He was trying to be brave for his sake but was getting choked up, as he felt him hug him and it was comforting him.

"Ssh it's okay, go rest up." he said as Jean was asleep on the bed.

Chia had seen this but was knowing that Sam would get better soon.

But she knew they both needed cheering up and knew the Mini Eagles could help.

* * *

"Brandma!" tbe Mimi Eagles said getting excited seeing Chia hugging her legs as tbe female beatnik eagle cbuckled.

"I know you guys miss your Daddy but he's really sick and needs cheering up, Uncle Jean too.

You guys got any ideas?" she asked.

"We can try." Liberty said as she smiled.

They were making cards and various things but putting on their own version of their father's segments on the show and a debate they'd made up as Chia was recording it chuckling at the antics knowing the older ones would be stunned as Kermit heard Constantine chuckle.

"Tbey really care about Sammy, huh?" he said as Chia nodded.

"Well Sammy adopted them, so he is their father.

They are wanting him home but he's pretty sick and that's something they shouldn't see as they look up to you guys." she told him as she saw Jean here.

"Sam is getting an operation to remove what is making him this sick." he said as Tgey were out of the room so the Mini Eagles wouldn't hear but Sneaker was as Yankee had asked her.

"They will be very happy, to hear this." she said entering the auditorium seeing the Mimi Eagles huddle around her.

"Your Dad is getting an operation to make him better, that's what Jean said." she said as they were excited making her happy.

Chia wondered why Tgey were so happy but had a feeling Sneaker had told them the news and knew that Sam would like what Tgey had been doing.

"I'm going back there, and show him the video." she said.

Jean nodded as he was quiet but going there after dinner but hoped things would go well but this reminded him of something, when he was getting back surgery and Sam had been so afraid he might lose him, that was the feeling he had with this but pushed that thought away.

"Uncle Jean it's okay, as Dad will get better!" Yankee said.

He smiled at her optimism as her siblings were like this but they were being so tough, like their father seeing her go play leaving them.

"How's a certain Grumpy Eagle doing, as we're worried about him?" Kermit asked making sure the others weren't around.

"He's getting an operation to take care of the sickness, but he's scared.

I can sense it in him, but we have to be brave for his sake since he wants to be with the Mini Eagles and watch them grow.

And to be with me." he answered softly.

"I see but this is Sam we're talking about, he is pretty tough but there's a softer side to him, one he doesn't show a lot?" Kermit asked.

Jean nodded in reply, knowing his friend hid his softer side from the others unless he was around like the wonderful hug they had shared, lost in the memory.

"Jean, you okay?" the amphibian asked.

The question snapped him back to Earth, sighing.

"Sorry I was remembering something special, when s certain eagle hugged me and said he was never happy, until he met me and I think he was right." he replied.

Kermit understood but knew that after meeting Jean, Sam had changed as he was trying to be social, or talk to them more instead of hiding or being by himself, and knew he would be okay, unaware a certain Bad Frog was listening.

"Constant, get out of here!

Now isn't a good time, for whatever prank you pulled now!" he snapped.

"Ooh somebody's in a mood!" he said leaving.

"It's okay, at least Sneaker keeps him in check." he heard Jean say.

He went to check on the Mini Eagles, knowing how Sam cared about them but saw them out like lights knowing they had hope, their father would pull through.


	4. Calming His Nerves

"You think Uncle Sam will be okay, asvmy cousins really miss him?" Sneaker asked her father as he was about to go into the Henson Kingdom.

"Maybe but he's a Henson Knight." Constantine said.

She knew her uncle needed help and Queen Lisa might help him, going to the portal her Dad had left open, following.

She was going to the castle but saw her understand explaining that magic shouldn't be used to heal the wounded or sick, and that Fate would be kind to Sam.

" I see but his kids are worrying about him." Sneaker told her.

"I see." she said as Constantine saw Sam there but stunned he was here.

"He is dream walking but he must be missing us." she said.

Sneaker was tired as Constantine was taking her home but would tell Jean he saw Sam here.

It was six in the morning, at Eagle Mountain as Samawome seeing Jean there as he had been by his side all night seeing him awaken and happy but knew today was the day of his surgery making him nervous.

"Hey it's okay as I'll be right here, I'm not leaving!" Jean told him.

Sam was feeling courage at his words feeling misty eyed as he was wiping tears away, like that first wonderful hug they had shared as sparks of his Henson Knight powers emitted making Jean impressed.

"I'll tell you later, when I feel up to it..." he said.

"Sure, but I meant what I said." Jean said.

Sam was getting coffee but drowsy as he was on Jean's lap.

Jean had been feeling sad because of what had been happening to Sam and saw Benny and Chia there as they had brought gifts.

"Thanks guys, as I needed a lift." Sam said weakly.

Benny understood as they were hugging him.

They saw the doctor come in but was prepping Sam for what was happening and it was scaring him more but Jean was calming him down.

"It's gonna be okay, my big brave eagle as we care about you and don't want anything to happen to you but I'll be here when you come out of there." he assured him.

"Thanks as I'm scared as hospital is scary." Sam told him.

Jean was understanding as he was seeing that it was time but getting coffee to calm his nerves knowing tonight was gonna be a long night. 


	5. Cabin Fever

That night, Jean was in his house and coildn't sleep as he knew Sam was getting his surgery now but hoped he would pull through as he cared about him a whole lot as he had hugged him before leaving since he would see him in the morning, yet he couldn't sleep.

The bond they had was pretty strong, ever since they had first met while trying to bring Constantine down yet he wondered how Constantine was a Henson Knight but knew Sam would explain when he felt like it, and they had been communicating after that through the Internet, until he decided to move to America.

When he had done that, Sam had been touched and stunned his best friend had given up his life in France and quit his job at Interpol for him and had helped him get a job in the CIA which he loved plus he could visit Sam a lot.

But now, he was fearing the worst as his friend was in hospital but knew the eagle male was strong but he pushed that thought away getting sleepy on the couch since it had Sam's scent all over it from when he had slept here.

He was drifting off around six in the morning but later he was awoken by his phone as it was Chia saying the surgery had been successful and that Sam would get better soon, which relieved him but going to the theatre so he could tell the others the good news.

"That is great news, as the Mini Eagles were scared.

They'll be happy hearing that." Kermit said as Jean nodded.

"Yes as we all worry about him despite the fact he thinks he annoys you guys." he replied as Constantine joined them.

He knew Sneaker would be happy, despite the fact Sam was the victim of many of her schemes, she looked up to him and the others.

Jean knew this but tbe little amphibian was too Sby to admit it.

He was leaving to go see Sam but Constantine sighed seeing Sneaker up along eith the Mini Eagles as they were very happy that Sam was getting better.

The Mimi Eagles and Sneaker were making Sam more things and were talking about what they were going to do when Sam came home as they were making another video for him showing off their skills.

Kermit chuckled at their antics as they were like them as kids but he knew the others were happy that Sam was getting better meaning despite being annoyed by him, they cared about him.

Sneaker chuckled as they were having fun but Jay was stunned she wasn't being mean making Liberty and his siblings smile.

"We told ya she changed, huh?" Yankee said.

"I guess but we should be careful." he told him.

Jean was going to Eagle Mountain knowing Sam would be happy seeing him, as he was missing him but the Mini Eagles were wanting to go with him.

"Sorry guys but your Dad will be home soon." he assured them.

He was going there but were seeing Sam awake but feeling a bit better and were relieved seeing him here.

"The Mimi Eagles wanted to come but I thought it wasn't a good idea." Jean told the eagle male.

"Yeah as they missed you, the others too." Chia said.

He smiled as he coughed but Jean was rubbing his back and were seeing him drink juice but were sighing as he wanted out of here, so he could be with his kids and kick butt as Jean sighed.

"Sammy you just had surgery, you need time to heal.

Like when I had my back surgery, remember?" he told him.

"Yeah but I get mentally bored." he replied.

Jean understood but saw art stuff and that would help him.

Plus he knew Tbe blue feathered male was a Frozen fan and watched the movie and listened to the soundtrack a lot but also a Captain America fan.

"We'll help you out." he said. 


End file.
